


it was just a kiss

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: M/M, that's it that's the story, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: Cal's been thinking about it for a while, and maybe today was the day after all.
Relationships: Andre Kriegman/Calvin Gabriel
Kudos: 16





	it was just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing work in class. you're welcome.

Calvin watched as Andre fiddled with the rifle as he tried to beat his personal record for attaching the shortened skirt. He watched as his fingers nimbly ran over the surface of it as he put it into place. Andre’s eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the task in front of him, and Calvin was in no hurry to look away. 

Calvin wondered if things would be different if they hadn’t thought of zero day. If maybe the absence of their plan would’ve left enough room for a real, genuine relationship between the two of them. He knew it was far fetched, but it didn’t stop him from dreaming about it or wishing it would happen every time they were alone together. And then there were the times that Calvin was alone with himself and his own thoughts. Those were dangerous nights. His mind would wander and his fantasies seemed to come to life. 

“Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we hadn’t planned zero day?” Calvin asked. The silence had been broken and Andre looked up at him. 

“You mean like if we had never met or if we had just never come up with the idea?” 

“Either one,” Calvin clarified. 

Andre hummed, “I never really thought about that. I’d guess I’d go into the military.”

“That would suit you.”

“Well, what about you? What would big boy Cal be doing with his time?” Andre joked. 

“I don’t know,” Calvin answered. 

Andre snorted, “That’s a bit of a cop-out don’t you think? I’m over here telling you my fake life plans and you can’t think of one thing?”

Calvin shrugged in response. “I just can’t think of anything I’d rather be doing.” Or anyone I’d rather be with, he thought. He wanted to say it out loud - wanted to finally tell Andre how he’s felt for far too long. But he didn’t. Some things never change. “I guess I’d go to college or some shit, I don’t know.”

Andre let out a loud laugh and moved the gun to the floor. “I can’t imagine your dumb ass going to college.”

Calvin feigned offense, “I’d be more likely to go to college than you, army-man!” 

“Sure, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

The room grew silent between the two of them. 

“You know I couldn’t have done this without you,” Calvin started. 

Andre paused. “I feel the same way. That’s why we’re the Army of Two, not the Army of One.”

“I’m serious, Andre. I don’t think I’d be like here, in this mindset, without you.”

“I’m being serious too. I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else,” Andre responded.

“Jesus,” Calvin cursed under his breath before he slid off the bed and hurriedly pressed his lips to Andre’s. They were thin and chapped, but they were exactly what he needed at that moment. It was quick and rough but perfect nonetheless.

Andre pushed him away and began to take a few deep, labored breaths. Their eyes locked. “What the fuck was that?” Andre asked quietly. Calvin pushed himself further away and started to stand. “Don’t go,” Andre pleaded softly. 

Calvin looked at him a second. He hadn’t expected that reaction. “What?” he asked. 

“Stay,” Andre replied. 

So he stayed because he knew he couldn’t leave.


End file.
